Mirage
by Rai-San Fenix
Summary: With Christie thoughts about Eddie, she encounters another fighter named Steve, who at first they don't get along, but alls well that ends well.
1. Chapter 1

The room was small, covered in pipes with steam leaking from them.  
It filled the air with tight heat, almost suffocating the inhabitants.  
Atop the north side laid a set of three windows for the sadistic  
viewers who loved a brutal fight. To the south end was the only means  
of escape. A single gray door that only opened when one was  
victorious. So they stood there, in a foot of murky water, facing  
each other, sizing one another for head to toe.

One exhilarated for the competition, the other incredulous  
at his.

"Steven Fox - Boxing Legend. Christie Monteiro - Capoeira Master," an  
unknown voice spoke, "today you battle one another to continue on  
in this tournament. May the best fighter be victorious."

"Begin."

Steve looked over his opponent as she began to 'dance' around  
the floor. Neither made any motion to attack, but waited. He punched  
his yellow gloves together and began to bounce back and forth,  
readying his reflexes.

And then it happened. She swept herself against the floor,  
water splashing against her lithe frame, and kicked at his ankles,  
executing a perfect trip. He fell, thigh, elbow, and head all  
colliding with the concrete floor. Dazed, he watched as she twirled  
around him, and jumped into the air. He rolled out of the way as her  
feet landed where his chest used to be. Panting, he watched as she  
quickly began to execute another attack.

//That's her strategy. Continuous attack.//

She was light and quick, and while her moves had power, it  
wasn't enough to knock out an opponent. He knew she had to wear them  
down with fast attacks. He needed one good shot to win. He stumbled  
out of the way from another attack, and found himself clumsily trying  
to avoid everything she threw at him. For Christie, her agitation  
was apparent, and she finally wound up a kick that connected sending  
him back to the murky water below, and the hard ground that waited.

She walked up to him and pushed her foot against his rising  
back forcing him back to the floor.

"Say good night," she whispered.

She readied her leg for a final kick, but the sound of gun  
shots from the room above stopped her. She looked up to see quick  
flashes of fire explode in firecracker likeness. All was silenced.  
The gun shots came again, this time at the window. Safety glass.  
They didn't break right away, but they would with a few more shots.

Steve finally regained his balance and stood up behind her.  
Wrapping his arms around her he squeezed her till she couldn't move


	2. Chapter 2

"Forgive me, sweets, but I have to win this tournament."

He turned her around and with his wound up fist executed a  
blast to her midsection that sent her collapsing to the floor,  
unconscious. Behind him he heard the door open. In front, he heard  
the window shatter, and he knew they were coming for him.

Quickly he turned to the door and began his escape. He  
stopped short and turned to see the helpless Christie crumpled on the  
floor. Would they hurt her? He didn't want to risk it. He cradled  
her in his arms and escaped quickly, leaving behind him a battle and  
quite possibly his death.

--------------------

Christie awoke, head throbbing and stomach aching. She looked  
over her surroundings: tacky décor, musky odor, itchy sheets, dim   
yellow lights, and a stained floor. She was in a low rate motel. Why?  
The answer walked into the room not two seconds later.

Steve looked over her for a moment and offered a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?"

She didn't answer.

"You hit your noggin' pretty hard. There's some aspirin if you wa…"

"Where am I?" she asked, forcefully.

"You're in my room."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to leave you there for easy picking's."

"I can take care of myself," she replied, flabbergasted at his  
arrogance.

"Even unconscious? That is a talent, that is," he replied with a bit  
of a smirk.

She bit her tongue. He was right.

"Look, you don't have to stay, but your more than welcome to if you  
need to recuperate or anything," he replied.

A shower did sound nice. She sighed in resignation. Walking  
straight past him, she closed the door to the bathroom and locked it  
with authority. He smirked at the wooden door. She was a cat.

--------------------

The shower felt amazing. The jets of water soothed her aching  
muscles and eased her pounding head. The heat of the water washed  
away all the dirt and grime and left on her mocha skin tints of red.  
She almost didn't want to leave the security of the steam, but as the  
cold water began to seep in she knew it had ended.

She toweled off and wrapped the crisp white towel around her  
body, realizing her only wardrobe was filthy still. Sighing, she  
walked out into the cold room, where Steve was lying on the bed,  
apparently sleeping. She watched momentarily the slow rise and fall  
of his chest, while his rhythmic breathing and the slow rotations of  
the ceiling fan hypnotized her.

She hadn't seemed fully aware that he was watching her. She  
was looking at him, but more looking through him. He was watching her  
though. Long, chocolate locks laid tangled around her shoulders.  
Deep, dark eyes, glazed and shining seemed to stare into emptiness.  
Her body was tall and lithe, yet firm and powerful. The white towel  
that encased her body only improved the golden glow of her caramel  
skin. She was beautiful.

And he began to feel the effects of her beauty. He grunted  
and sat up quickly, breaking her from her trance as well. She wrapped  
her arms around herself and blushed fiercely.

"Um…do you have a shirt or maybe some shorts I could slip into? My  
clothes are dirty and I don't…"

"Yeah, sure," he replied quickly, digging through his bag of clothes.

His clothes didn't quite flatter her the way her own did. The  
colorful Hawaiian shirt was baggy and fell to her thighs, while a  
pair of blue boxers covered her as well. She felt silly, but at  
least she was clean.


	3. Chapter 3

With Steven lost in his own world, she turned to her thoughts.  
Eddy. He had just disappeared, and she felt so alone. Why would he  
leave her just like that? Was she not important to him? She had felt  
so alone when her grandfather had been sent to prison, and when Eddy  
came it had been like he was there again. And then he left and she  
felt it again. That bitter ache, that sense of abandonment. She never  
wanted to feel like that again. That's why she chased after him.  
That's why she followed him to this tournament. That's why she had to  
win the tournament.

Her eyes closed to slits as anger welled up inside her. He  
was trying to take her out of the tournament.

"I can't let you take my spot in the tournament.," she replied with  
such ferocity that the venom could almost be seen.

He looked up at her, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It's been done. I defeated you."

"The circumstances were wrong. Those men interrupted," she replied,   
seething.

He shrugged.

"Shit happens. What do you expect me to do?"

"Face me again."

He laughed. She had to be kidding. It was done. There are no  
excuses, no do over, nothing.

"No," he replied, standing up.

"Yes," she responded, standing up as well.

"It's done. This isn't a game. There aren't second chances."

"Don't talk to me like a child. Fight me now," she demanded.

She pushed him against the wall, goading him into fighting  
her. He just shook his head. She smacked him hard against the face.  
A red handprint appeared against his smooth alabaster cheek, but he  
only glared at her.

"Fight me!" she screamed. "I have to win this tournament! I have to  
find him!"

She kicked her foot at him. He grabbed her at the ankle,  
pulling her leg past his body and pulling her body toward him. With  
his other hand he grabbed her throat, and spun them around so she  
was against the wall. His body pinned her to the wall, and she was  
defenseless. She clawed at him like a wildcat, with cries of anger  
and anguish escaping her lips.

"Stop it," he demanded.

She did just that. She fell limp against him, defeated.

He let her go and backed up until his knees hit the edge of  
the bed. She slid down against the wall, her head buried against her  
knees. She shoulders convulsed as she cried quietly to herself.  
Nothing was said for a long time.

"I need to find him," she whispered. "He's all I have left."

He looked up at her as she continued.

"I'm so alone. I'm always alone."

He sighed, weary.

"You and I aren't that different from each other, love. I'm searching  
for someone too."

He continued when she said nothing.

"I'm adopted, right, and I wanted to know who my real mother and  
father were. I always felt alone, like a part of me was missing. I  
thought that if I found out something about them that I could somehow  
fill that missing spot. Maybe somehow I could heal all these  
thoughts in my head."

"Like why you were abandoned?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, like why they abandoned me? Why didn't they love me enough to  
keep me? Or why did they never check up on me, you know? Even where  
this scar came from."

His forehead wrinkled as the pain came back. His hand pressed  
against the middle of his chest, rubbing at the invisible spot he  
spoke of.

"Yeah, I know," she whispered. "I lost my grandfather to prison. Eddy  
was the only family I felt I had left. And then he left me suddenly.  
No answer, no real reason that I could understand. All I was left  
with was his cryptic message. I thought coming here would give me the  
answers."

Steve nodded. "Me too."

Christie wiped her face and walked over to him. She sat close  
to him, maybe to feel his connection, or maybe to just not feel so  
alone. A single finger traced the scar against his arm.

"Do you think you'll find the answers at the end of this tournament?"  
she asked.

He nodded.

"Your friend, Eddy, he's a fighter like you?"

She nodded.

"Then I'm pretty sure he'll come back to you," he smiled.

She nodded again.

"But I'm alone right now."

"I'll stay with you tonight," he replied softly.

He lowered his head to press against her's. A strong arm  
encircled her body as he embraced her in a hug. She accepted it,  
falling deeper into his arms, and wrapping her own against his waist


	4. Chapter 4

The next few moments flew by in a blur. She laid on her back  
against the bed. Her dark hair spread wild across the white pillows.  
Steve laid before her, his massive body covering her own. Rough lips  
pressed against soft ones as their insistence only increased the  
passion between the kiss. She opened her mouth to let his warm tongue  
play against her own. He explored every crevice of her mouth,  
groaning at the taste of her. Slender hands slid up his back,  
wrapping securely around him. He found his own hands exploring the  
soft curves of her body. Sweet kisses trailed down her neck, gently  
sucking and tasting her flesh with a lustful need. She moaned as she  
felt his hot breath against her skin. Her body began to feel warm all  
over and she almost couldn't stand to wait for his next touch.

He laid against her body, slowly kissing her lips. With each  
kiss he undid a button on her shirt until there were none left. He  
slowly pulled the shirt away, revealing smooth mocha skin upon  
perfect mounds of flesh. He felt himself grown achingly hard at the  
sight of them. He kissed her deeper then, while a hand slid down to  
her breast. Gently, he massaged her breast within his hand receiving  
an arched back for his efforts. He continued down kissing the  
curvature of her neck, and slowly making his way down to the valley  
between her breasts.

He drew his mouth toward her left breast where he let the tip  
of his tongue graze her nipple in the cruelest teasing possible. Her  
body tightened in anticipation while he continued to tease her.  
Finally, after listening to her beg, his mouth covered her. He sucked  
on her breast eagerly; his tongue flicked against her nipple sending  
rivets of pleasure throughout her body. His right hand gently  
massaged her right breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and  
forefinger. Her body arched in pleasure as her hands raked down his  
back. His mouth trailed to her other breast offering it the same  
experience he had granted the other.

While he did that he trailed his hand down between her legs. Slowly  
he started rubbing in attempt to get her ready for more to come. She  
cried out as a new wave of pleasure erupted throughout her body. He  
gritted his teeth as he felt himself grow increasingly harder from  
listening to her.

Her hips began to rise against his moving hand, while her  
body began to shudder from the intense pleasure he was giving her.  
She reached a slender hand down to touch him. He groaned as he felt  
her elegant fingers rub him through his pants. Like her own, she  
felt his hips move against her hand. Together they writhed against  
one another, until Steve finally stopped her. Rising next to her he  
slid off the shorts she was wearing revealing every grace of beauty  
the Heaven's bestowed upon her.

Slowly, he placed his hand against her and slid a finger  
inside her. She gasped and tightened her body. She relaxed as his  
fingers began to slide inside her. She felt herself grow hotter, yet  
she never wanted this to end. When she was ready, he inserted  
another finger. Her body tightened more as her body seemed to  
convulse against him. She gripped him tight at the shoulders and  
pleaded for him. Overwhelmed by her cries he did as he was told.

Rolling beside her, he removed his pants. He slowly spread  
her legs and sat himself between her. Laying on top of her he slowly  
began to penetrate her, inching his pulsating member deeper and  
deeper inside her. Her body tensed until he was completely inside  
her. He kissed her on her forehead and began to move within her.  
Slowly, he thrust himself against her body. She gasped as she felt  
him and wrapped her legs around him tighter.

She felt so warm against him. She felt so complete. As she  
looked at him, she could tell he felt the same sense of peace.

As different as they were, they were too much the same to  
deny themselves the connection they felt. Here. Now. They had each  
other. That void they both felt, that loss disappeared. Together  
they felt complete. Two torn pieces now created a whole.

He thrust into her again, harder and more passionate.  
Together their bodies grinded against one another. She cried against  
him as she slide inside her faster and faster. His need was as  
great as her's, and she held him tighter as he continued his  
onslaught.

The room echoed with her cries as she felt herself orgasm.  
Feelings of warmth and security spread throughout her body. Her  
eyes became blinded with white as she climaxed. She gripped him  
tighter. He felt her tighten around him which brought him to his own  
climax. Thrusting one last powerful time, he spilled his seed into  
her body.

They laid together, silent save for their own ragged   
breathing. Finally, Steve rolled to the side of her, still cradling  
her in his arms. Neither said a word, unsure if anything could be  
said. Steve ran his fingers through her hair, while she caressed  
his back. She had tucked her head snuggly under his chin, breathing  
in his spicy scent. Everything felt so different. They had started  
out as enemies and turned into lovers.

Lovers loved each other though.

"Steve? Will you love me, just for tonight? Even if it is just  
pretend," she asked.

He nodded. "Only if you love me back."

He threw the covers over them and both quickly found  
themselves drifting off to sleep.

--------------------

Christie awoke the next morning alone. Steve's things were  
gone as was he. The only thing that remained was a scrap of paper  
no doubt left by him.

Christie,

I'm sorry I left without personally saying goodbye,  
but I felt that words said now would only end this  
dream. For once in my life I didn't feel so empty,  
and I have you to thank for that. I know Eddy will  
return to you to heal the ache you feel. I don't know  
if our paths will ever cross again, but just know that  
for one night I did love you. I can only hope you  
loved me too.

Steve

P.S. Last night was a mirage, an illusion I was glad  
to have. Never forget it.

Christie crumpled the paper in her hand and quickly got   
dressed. She exited the room and quickly shielded her eyes from the  
blazing sun. She searched the area, hoping in vain that Steve would  
still be there. Her efforts were fruitless as she only received  
strange looks from a family packing their van. Head lowered she  
wrapped his shirt around her tighter. She could feel the crumpled  
paper inside the pocket and pulled it out again. 

"I loved you too," she replied quietly.

She began her journey back home, relieved that after last  
night she wouldn't be alone forever.

From the shadows he watched her walk away from him.

"Who knows? Maybe our paths will cross again," he whispered.


End file.
